Pedal devices serve as foot-actuated operating elements for controlling machines, in particular vehicles. A base element is customarily arranged fixedly here, for example in the footwell of the driver's seat of a motor vehicle, and, for actuation, a pedal element is deflectable, for example pivotable, in relation to the base element. For this purpose, the pedal element is mounted on the base element such that the deflection movement is made possible. A certain damping of the deflection movement is desirable here for precise operation.
DE 20 2006 008 453 U1 describes a gas pedal comprising a basic part and a pedal part which is pivotable in relation to the latter. A sensor lever is mounted pivotably on the basic part. A lug of the sensor lever is pressed against the pedal part by springs, and therefore said pedal part is always reset in the direction of an idling position. The sensor lever has two sleeve parts, between which an axle part is clamped. The clamping results in a defined desired friction between the sensor lever and the axle part, said friction being used for producing a movement hysteresis.
DE 10 2005 059 975 A1 describes a gas pedal for vehicles with a damping unit. The latter comprises a gripper unit with two gripper limbs and gripper claws. The gripper claws lie against a shaft element. One gripper limb is arranged on the pedal element and the other gripper limb on a pedal return unit. If a pedal force is applied, the latter together with a spring force of the pedal return unit brings about deformation of the gripper unit, and therefore the gripper claws are pressed against the shaft element and friction arises which damps the rotational movement about the shaft element.
DE 44 26 549 C2 discloses a gas pedal with a mounting base and a lever which is mounted pivotably on the latter and comprises a convex bearing part which is mounted rotatably in an open concave bearing point on the base. A rocker has a concave pressing part and an abutment and is mounted pivotably by means of a shaft. A compression spring is clamped between a driver cam on the bearing part and the abutment of the rocker, such that the concave pressing part of the rocker is pressed, with the convex bearing part of the lever being included, against the open, concave bearing point of the mounting base.